


(ART) - Purrlin and his ice hockey strategies.

by Eisbaerfussel



Series: Purrlin‘s and Arthur Penkitty‘s Winter Olympics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Art, Cat Puns, Comic, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Is it a waste of food if Arthur manages to let no puck through?





	(ART) - Purrlin and his ice hockey strategies.




End file.
